Unexpected Romance
by darkhearted101
Summary: When Hermione accidentally stumbles into the Slytherin common room, Draco is being unusually nice. Can their new found friendship turn romantic? Will Dramione form?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, wassup peoples!? This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, and I hope that you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK!**

Hermione POV

Oh, she was in so much trouble. She had been running from some of the Slytherins, because they were being mean to her, and ended up in a corridor that she had never seen before. She had gotten lost, and it had actually been a couple of hours since she started. She kept running, sure that she heard Filch's wheezy breaths behind her, and suddenly, a picture swung open right in front of her. She screeched to a stop, and stayed as quiet as she could, as some young witches scrambled out of the portrait hole. Thankfully, they turned the other way, muttering something about how they were going to get Mrs. Norris. She heard Filch turn the corner, and made a split second decision.

She climbed in.

As the painting swung shut behind her, she took in her surroundings. Everything was green and silver.

"Oh, sh*t." She whispered to herself. She was in the Slytherin common room.

The fire in the fireplace was low, meaning that everyone was asleep. Everyone, except one person.  
Draco Malfoy.  
The person she loathed, hated, despised, and wished was dead.  
And He was sitting across the room from her, reading a newspaper.  
Oh, and he also _just_ happened to be wearing only a towel around his waist, and his hair was sopping wet, like he had just taken a shower. **  
**Yippee.

Suddenly, he looked up, and his eyes got as wide as dinner plates.

"What the-!?" He yelled, then clapped a hand over his mouth. But it was too late. The damage was done. A commotion occurred upstairs, and then footsteps coming down the steps. He ran to her, pulled her towards him, and put a hand over her mouth right as she was going to say something. She flinched at the touch of his bare skin.

He looked to the staircase, and then back at Hermione. He grabbed her and threw her behind the couch. All the books spilled from her arms. Seconds later, Crabbe and Goyle came tromping down the stairs.

"Whazgoinon?" Goyle slurred, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing." Draco said. "Just a bad dream."

Crabbe and Goyle started mumbling about being woken up for nothing, but they reluctantly went back upstairs.

Draco sighed in relief. Then he looked back at Hermione and helped her up.

"Sorry." He said.

"Uh…..sure." she said, staring at his chest. He noticed where her gaze was directed, and smirked.

"Like what you see?" She blushed madly and looked away. He laughed. He looked nicer when he wasn't glaring at her.

He glanced nervously up the stairs. "You should go." He pushed her gently towards the back of the painting.

"But, what about-" she started.

"I'll meet you by your common room door- yes, I know where it is- and bring you your books. See you in the morning. Now go!"

She jumped out of the portrait hole, and whispered, "Thanks."

He mouthed back, "No prob." She slowly walked back to her common room, pondering the nights events. Why was he being so frickin' nice? Normally, he bullied her, and she never forgot that one time, the worst time, where he broke her arm beyond wizarding repair. She had had to wait months before she could take the muggle cast off. She had a lot of time to think then, and decided that she was going to hate him eternally. Or would she?

Draco POV

He was mortified. Hermione Granger, the _mudblood,_ had seen him almost naked. Great. Now she would tell everyone how Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin, wore towels, on couches, after showers, while reading the Daily Prophet. So what if he did? Also, she just had to have a perfect body, that fit right into his. Great.

"I hate my life!" He screamed inside his head. He kicked some furniture, and then caught sight of her books. He walked over to them and gathered them together. He sat down and opened them. Immediately, he saw that she had taken notes all over the books pages. He traced his hand over her writing. He liked how it was all loopy. He saw a heart doodled on one of the pages, and felt a surge of jealousy. Wait, why? It wasn't like he was in love with her. Or was he…No. No, he could not have feelings for a mudblood. What would his parents say?  
Probably something like, "A mudblood!? She probably got her friends to put a spell on you, filthy muggle that she is."  
Also, she probably hated him. Ever since he met her, he had insulted her, teased her, bullied her, and hurt her emotionally and physically.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Get away from me, Malfoy!"_

 _"What's wrong Mudblood? Oh, I know. It's because your filthy wizard friends aren't here to protect you, blood traitors that they are." He sneered at her, enjoying her misery._

 _"Draco-" she began._

 _"No! You don't get to call me by my first name, filthy muggle born. That is reserved only for wizards of pure blood, who aren't blood traitors like Potty and the Weasel." He grabbed her, and shoved her to the ground, straight into a puddle of water. She gasped, and started shivering. He snapped his fingers, and Crabbe and Goyle pushed her against the wall, roughly. He head hit the wall with a crack, and she cried out in pain._

 _He smirked, and the fear in her eyes made her look like a deer caught in the headlights. He ran a finger down the side of her face, and sneered, "You are a mudblood. You do not trip me or push me, even if it is accidental._ _ **Ever.**_ _" He pushed her sideways, and her arm twisted sickeningly under her. She let out a scream, muffled by the tears wracking her body._

 _ß_ _-_ _à_

 _Inside, her cries of pain were killing him. He had almost always had a crush on Hermione Granger, and he always managed to ruin her chances with him. As he exited the cavern, he ran over to the boys bathroom that no one used, and locked the door behind him. Then he collapsed on the floor, shaking with tears. Why? Why was his life so miserable? He didn't want to do this. Not to her. He hated his father, who abused him mentally. The Imperius curse was his specialty, and he occasionally did it to Draco when he wanted something done._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Back to the present, He had been staring at the heart, and thought that he saw two crossed out and erased initials inside of the heart. He peered closer at it and got a clear view. D. M.

 ** _The Next Morning_**

Harry POV

He was exiting the common room when he saw him. Malfoy. Just leaning casually against the wall right next to the portrait hole.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?!" He growled.

Draco smirked. "It's not for you, I'm waiting for someone. So buzz off, Potter."

"No, you don't tell me what to do. Who are you waiting for?" He said.

Just then, Hermione came through the portrait hole. She saw Malfoy and smiled. "Oh, hey Dra- Malfoy." She said.

He smiled. Not smirked, smiled. "It's ok. You can call me by my first name. I don't mind."

Harry watched all this with an open mouth. "Wait. Hermione!? What are you doing with this..this… ferret face?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, I accidently found the Slytherin common room, and I went inside, and he was there, and….um….. I left my books there and he came to bring them back. Harry peered at Malfoy. Was he blushing? His cheeks were slightly more colored than the rest of his face. Huh. Weird.

Malfoy held out her books. "So, um, here you go. See you in class!" And he sped off down the corridor. Something was definitely going on here.

He turned to Hermione. "Don't trust him. I don't like him. He could hurt you."

She smiled sadly. "I know. And I'm not saying that I'm friends with him, I just am surprised that he was nice to me yesterday, and I want to make the most of it."

Harry squinted after Draco. "Ok, but…. Just be careful."

She gave him a hug. "I know. See you later!"

Harry walked to his next class, pondering what was going on. "Ah, well. If anything is going on, Hermione would tell me." He walked to class, confident that nothing would ever take place between Draco and Hermione.

 **So, thats chapter one. Again, REVIEW! And tell me this, would you rather have a slow building dramione or an immediate one? Thanks! Check back soon for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers, sorry for not updating sooner, but school got in the way. This year is way harder than last year. Anyway, enough about me. I have some slightly bad news. I have started 4 stories, 3 Maximum Ride, 1 Harry Potter, and I think That I have bitten off more than I can chew. I am discontinuing one of my Maximum ride ones, and will work more on the other ones before this one. So it might be a couple months before I update again. But don't worry, I will, for sure, finish this. Dramione is much to important to me than Maximum Ride. Thanks for reading!**

Draco POV

Dammit. He looked like a fool. He was walking as fast as he could along the corridor, with his head down and his face flushed, attracting a lot of weird looks. If it was possible, he blushed even further at the people staring. He turned into a corridor with no one there and slumped against the wall, breathing hard.

Maybe I should go back a little bit…..

2 hours earlier

Draco had just walked into potions class, when his path was blocked by none other than the weasel. He sighed. "Get out of the way, weaselby, I would like to get to my seat."

"Oh yeah Malfoy?" Ron said. Normally, Draco would have called for Goyle to fight Wealsey for him, but he wasn't in the mood.

"Yes." He answered plainly.

"Oh." Now Weasley looked dumbfounded. "Um, sure."

"Thank you." He walked around Weasley and slumped into his seat, dropping his book on the table with a loud bang. He drew some startled looks from the people around him, but then they turned their faces back up to the front of the class.

"Turn to page 257!" Mrs. Chitley called. She was the new potions master, since Snape had died in the war last year.

As he was opening his book, he heard the door open. Hermione ran in, looking completely out of breath. "Sorry I'm late, Professor. I made a wrong turn on my way here." Draco couldn't stop staring. She looked so pretty, even when her face was flushed. Then he realized that she was turning towards him, and he quickly yanked his head back down towards his book. She slipped into her seat next to him, and he stole looks at her while the Professor was giving out instructions. It was startling when everyone got up and started talking. He looked around wildly.

"I suppose that you weren't paying attention." Came Hermione's warm voice from next to his ear. He jumped nearly a foot. Jeez, he was jumpy today.

"Bloody-. Jeez, Granger, can't you warn me or something before you just sneak up on me and talk without me expecting it." He then realized that she was giggling. Giggling. "I suppose that _you_ think that this is funny." She quickly sobered , but couldn't help nodding.

"Fine then. Just explain the project." He sighed, fighting down a smile.

"Well, we need to make a love potion. It is even stronger than Amortenia, and will cause whoever it is inflicted upon to fall in love with the brewer. It seems pretty simple though. I'm working with you, apparently, so don't touch the potion. Unlike other potions, this one only needs to be touched to take effect, not drunk."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said. "Let's get started."

About 45 minutes later, everyone's potion was done. Mrs. Chitley walked around, inspecting everyones. Finally, she came to Draco's and Hermione's. She looked inside and gaped.

"Gather round, everyone! This is the most perfect cauldron of Amormillentia that I have ever seen!" She grabbed a ladle and spooned some out, then let it fall back into the cauldron, letting everyone see.

"25 points to both Slytherin, and Gryffindor!" Suddenly, Ron apparated behind her. He fell into Mrs. Chitley, who fell onto the cauldron, which fell onto Draco and Hermione. The cauldron itself didn't hit them, but the potion did. The last thing he remembered was a purple sheen spreading over his eyes, and then everything went black.

Harry POV

"Ron! Why in **_Bloody Hell,_** would you apparate behind the teacher!?" Harry screamed. Chaos descended. Draco and Hermione' s heads turned towards each other, and the teacher screamed,

"Quickly! Grab them! Gag them and put them in opposite closets!" She yelled, grabbing Hermione. Harry and Goyle lunged forward to grab Draco. They magicked a gag into his mouth and shoved him into the closet on the other side of the room. Then they helped Mrs. Chitley drag Hermione into the other closet. She was harder to drag. She clawed at their faces and screamed wildly. Finally, after much struggle, they were both locked in opposite closets.

Mrs. Chitley turned and glared at Ron. "Detention!" she yelled, struugling to be heard over the rattling of the doors and Hermione's screams. "My office, detention for a month!"

Draco POV

\- 30 minutes later -

Hermione. He needed her. He had to find a way out of this prison, to get to her.

He clawed at the door, trying to escape. He could hear Hermione's voice screaming from the other side of the room. Suddenly, the screaming stopped.

He wanted to yell but couldn't. Hermio-. Wait, what?

Why the heck was he locked in a closet, with a gag over his mouth, during class?! Then, he remembered. Oh god, he was going to be humiliated for the rest of his life, and when his father found out-. He shivered. He felt himself blush strongly, and struggled to get it under control. He had succeeded in taking the gag out, and making his blush recede to only a slight pink, when the door opened and he stepped out.

Hermione was already let out of her closet, and when she saw him, she blushed hotly and looked down. He felt his own blush starting to come back, and he looked down as well, wishing that everyone would stop staring, this was humiliating enough as it is.

After a minute that felt like hours, Mrs. Chitley cleared her throat.

"Well, look at the time! Class dismissed!" She said hurriedly, eager to dismiss the awkward climate. "But, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, please stay a moment."

Draco turned towards Mrs. Chitley, careful to avoid Hermione's eyes.

" I understand that this has been a very, um, unsettling experience." She began. "So, if either of you want me to contact your parents-"

"No!" Draco nearly shouted. Hermione and Mrs. Chitley jumped, and stared at him. "Uh, well, my… my dad wouldn't be very happy, and then….." he trailed off. He unknowingly rubbed his arm, not seeing that his sleeve had rolled up in his closet struggle, and Hermione noticed the scars. Her eyes widened and he quickly pulled his sleeve back down.

"I see." Mrs. Chitley nodded seriously. "Well, have a nice day!"

Hermione POV

As soon as they left the classroom, Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and pushed up his sleeve. She felt a shock when she touched him, and loosened her grip.

"Hey!" He said, yanking his arm away. "Keep your hands to yourself Granger!" But she had seen enough.

"Why do you have those scars?" She demanded.

"Why do you care?" He shot back.

"Because… because they look really painful and I was just worried! Bloody hell, Malfoy, do you have to turn every situation unpleasant?"

She thought that he looked at least a little bit ashamed, but then he regained his swagger and smirked. "Oh, so your worried about me now Granger. I wonder why?"

She was embarrassed, but she didn't let it show. "Because I'm a decent person! And you know what? I DON'T CARE! Your father can abuse you all he wants, for all I care." She spun on her heel and turned away. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw the hurt look on Malfoy's face. She felt a little bad, but then he turned and stormed off. Jerk.

Draco POV

\- Back to present time -

He leaned against the wall, trying to get his blush under control. That was possibly the most embarrassing experience of his life. Shoot. He thought back to when Granger grabbed his arm, and he had felt a spark. He was sure that she had felt the same thing, because she had loosened her grip enough for him to grab his arm back. He thought about this for a few seconds, and then shook his head and walked to his common room, keeping his head down.

\- In the common room -

He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey can I come in?" Someone knocked on his door. It was Blaise.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Blaise noticed Draco's expression. "What's wrong?"

Draco but on a smirk, but it was missing any venom. "Nothing. Nothing at all. So, what's up?"

Blaise knew that something was bothering Draco, but he was smart enough to drop it. Draco was one of the smartest students in his year, surpassed only by Hermione and some random Hufflepuff. Bernie? Ernie? Whatever.

"So, did you hear that Professor Flitwick is retiring?" He said.

"Really? No, I didn't. Why?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Well, he says that because of all the stress put on him last year, he can't concentrate in class. Every little noise he hears, whether it's a mouse or a chair scraping across the floor, reminds him of some noise that he heard in the war. He's afraid that he might hurt one of the students when he's shooting a random spell at nothing in particular."

"Well, that makes sense." Draco said. "Who's replacing him?"

"Some woman named Ms. Curley. She's muggleborn." Blaise said cautiously.

"Blood status doesn't matter anymore to me. It is just a stupid belief that some people have." Draco spat. "People like my father."

Blaise nodded sympathetically. "I feel you man. Has he gotten any better?"

I rolled up my sleeve and looked away.

"Ahhh. I see."

I rolled my sleeve back down, and looked at him. "Do you mind leaving now? I have some homework to do." He said.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Blaise said, and backed out of the room. Draco locked the door with a flick of his wand, and got out his bookbag. He was thinking of Hermione, and banged his head against the table, trying to clear his head. Why was his life so horrible?

Harry POV

"Hey Hermione. How are you doing?" He asked, going up and hugging her.

"Hi Harry. I'mm as embarrassed as Hell, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Good. So, the Hogsmead weekend is this weekend. Who're you going with?"

"Um, well, actually I hadn't thought about that. I guess that I was just going alone." She said sheepishly.

"Great! Because Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and I are going and we thought that you might like to come." He said, smiling brightly

"I'd love to!" She said happily.

"Great!" Harry said, relieved. "We're all meeting next to that giant pendalum in the courtyard. See you there!" He walked away, smiling. He was glad that she accepted his invite.

Hermione POV

Yes! A whole weekend with Harry and Ron! She was thinking about how this day couldn't get any better until Professor McGonagall called her into her office.

~~~~ A few minutes later ~~~~

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Hermione asked, nervous.

"Yes, I did, Miss Granger. There is something that needs to be brought to attention." McGonagall said with a very serious expression on her face. Hermione started to get nervous.

"Yes? Am I in trouble?" She asked.

"What? No not at all! In fact, this is good news. As the headmistress of this school, I have decided that you will be this schools new Head Girl!" Hermione was shocked, but pleasantly.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Absolutely. You are the best student here at this school, so I thought it only fit that you be made a professional. Your colleague tomorrow, when there is an announcement in the Great Hall." McGonagall said, allowing a small smile to spread across her face.

"Thank you Professor! You won't regret this, I promise!" Hermione said, backing out of the room

~ the next day ~

Hermione was so fast getting up, she was ready before breakfast even started. She wandered around outside the Great Hall for about an hour before there were any signs that life even existed at Hogwarts.

She went into the Great Hall and sat down. Breakfast was all a blur after that. She snapped to attention as she heard a spoon tapping against a glass.

"Excuse me, students." Everyone's head looked up. "Thank you. We have a new Head Girl and Boy, and now is the time to announce it. The Head Girl is….. Hermione Granger!" Everyone cheered and clapped. She smiled, and walked over and stood next to Professor McGonagall.

"And our new Head Boy is… Draco Malfoy!"

 **Well, what do you think? Please review. I love reading them and hearing what people think. So, do you think that Hermione should start liking Draco immedietly or wait a couple chapters? Thanks! Oh, and anyone who wants a chapter dedicated to them can just ask in a review, I will gladly do it.**

 **Peace out, Peoples!**


End file.
